


1d25 days - day 8 - Lighting the Future

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, fluff and sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1d25 days challenge on Tumblr</p>
<p>For the first time they were spending Christmas together and Louis hoped that there would be many more in the future.</p>
<p>(too much summary and I give it all away!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25 days - day 8 - Lighting the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 1d25 days challenge on Tumblr, a ficlet in 500 words
> 
> Prompt was to include: flickering, ribbons and bayberry
> 
> We dont have bayberry in UK but I know you can get candles so with a little help from Google I discovered that they have a meaning. Hope this all makes sense!

Louis adjusted the arrangement of presents under his tree and bit the bit of loose skin around his thumb; did he have enough presents? Did he have the right presents? He’d even wrapped them properly, with labels, ribbons and everything. Either way, it was too late now as Harry had just rung to say he had stopped at the garage at the end of the road for fuel and was picking some more milk up for him, in case they ran out for breakfast.

Stepping away from the tree before he worried even more, Louis went to put the kettle on ready to make tea when Harry got there. He was getting the milk out of the fridge when Harry came in the kitchen door, laden down with bags.

“Hi Lou.” He smiled shyly.

Louis felt his face blush with his own smile. For the first time they were spending Christmas together and Louis hoped that there would be many more in the future, if his declaration later went to plan. “Just used the last of the milk, so I hope you did pick more up.” He said as he held out a mug for Harry.  
Harry held up a four-pint bottle proudly and placed it in the fridge. They stood looking at each other as they drank their tea until Louis linked his fingers with Harry’s and led them to the front room. “Wow, impressive tree Louis!” Harry gasped as they sat down.

“Thanks.” Louis felt himself blush again. “Thought once you are sorted we could eat? Should be ready in half hour.”

“Chicken?” Harry grinned.

Louis sniffed and swept his fringe across his face, “Of course.” The pair convulsed with laughter and some of the tension from earlier left. Conversation was light and when both had finished their drinks, Louis got up to serve dinner. “Want some help?” Harry asked as he wandered into the kitchen to lean against the doorframe.

“Don’t think so.” Louis huffed, placing the oven dish on the side, then tossed his lighter to Harry “Yeah, actually, can you light the candles?” 

Harry quirked an eyebrow but left to do as asked. He was just lighting the last candle when Louis came in with the plates. “Nice candles Lou, where did you get them from?”

“Well, they’re sort of for you.” Louis started and picked up a box from the windowsill and passed it to Harry. “They’re bayberry.”

Louis watched as Harry read the wording in the flickering candle light; the gold speckles in his eyes dancing with each flicker and the natural auburn highlights in his hair shining, he truly was a vision.

Harry put down the box and took his seat at the table. “That’s a beautiful meaning.” 

“Yeah,” Louis picked up his knife and fork. “I really want us to become closer Harry; I want this to be   
special.” 

Harry cut through his ham wrapped chicken. “I am pretty sure we will be.” He smiled covering Louis’ hand with his own.


End file.
